Entangled Souls
by Brighteyes88
Summary: Ariel and Eric are happily engaged. But what happens when Ariel is forced to go back to the sea? What happens when someone from her past comes to claim her as his own? And what will happen to Eric back on land, while in the presence of a persistent girl.
1. Her Shiny Ring

**Title:** Entangled Souls

**Author:** Brighteyes88

**Rated:** PG/PG-13

**Summary:** Ariel and Eric are happily engaged. But what happens when Ariel is forced to go back to the sea? What happens when someone from her past comes to claim her as his own? And what will happen to Eric back on land, while in the presence of a persistent princess?

**Authors Note:** Hi there everybody, this is going to be a continuation of TLM fic. I have a whole idea planned out and I'm so excited about writing it. It will have multiple chapters and lost of adventure and romance! I got the idea while watching the movie the other night with my sister Timandra.

It takes place a few months (maybe about 3) after Eric and Ariel kissed on the beach. They aren't married yet, but as you will soon see, they are engaged. I have so many cool ideas for this fic, so here we go, here's the introduction chapter.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Her Shiny Ring

"Oh Flounder," Ariel sighed, beaming at her long time friend, "I just...I'm so happy." Her smile widened, exposing the stark white teeth beneath her cherry lips.

"Ariel, I'm really happy for you." Flounder said merrily, as he flitted around in the water.

"Thanks," she laughed as she wiggled her toes in the warm, crystal sand beneath her feet. "It's just, I do miss seeing you every day." She admitted.

"I know. I miss you too."

"Yeah." Ariel whispered, more to herself than Flounder.

"So," Flounder said, wanting to bring the conversation back to Ariel's good news, "Can I see it again?"

"Sure!" Ariel giggled excitedly as she walked over to Flounder, dropping to her knees, and putting her hand out in a way that you would if you were greeting someone.

"Wow!" he said for about the tenth time. Even after seeing it so many times, Flounder still couldn't get over the sheer magnitude and sparkliness (as he called it) of Ariel's new finger ornament.

"What's it called again?" He asked with a confused smile.

"It's called a ring." Ariel said, looking down at her hand. "This kind is called an engagement ring, that's what Eric told me."

"It's so big."

"I know!"

"So why do you have to wear it? And what's engage...ment?"

"Well," Ariel said, a look of concentration crossing her face as she tried to remember what Eric had told her. "Oh yes," Her face lit up, "Engagement means that Eric and I are getting married. Humans call the engagement ritual proposing."

"Neat." Flounder said as he flapped his flipper in excitement.

"Yeah I think so too." An even broader smile crossed the girl's face as she placed her hand right in front of her eyes, admiring her ring.

"So does your dad know?" Flounder asked, adopting a nervous tone.

"Oh silly!" Ariel laughed, "Of course he knows. Eric asked him for permission. When I told Daddy I was getting married, he said that Eric had asked if it was alright."

"Phew." Flounder laughed, wiping his forehead with his flipper.

"Oh come on Flounder, he wouldn't have been that mad if Eric hadn't asked." Flounder shook his head. "Well," Ariel said, "Would he...would he have been mad, do you think?"

"Mad?" Flounder pondered, "nah, he probably would have just fired up that trident, swam to the surface and blasted Eric in a thousand little pieces. Not mad at all." He chuckled.

Ariel laughed, grabbing her stomach as she fell onto the sand. Propping herself up onto her elbow, she looked at Flounder, "Poor Eric might have ended up just like his statue."

Flounder smiled, as Ariel gave him a sultry look pretending that he was her fiancé, "Oh Eric," she said in low voice, "marry you...this is all so...so sudden."

Laughing so hard that the water around him began to splash back and forth, Flounder tried to contain himself. Once he was done laughing he spoke, "Gee Ariel that sounds familiar."

The girl smiled at her friend, "I know, but honestly, Daddy likes Eric."

"Yeah," Flounder said happily. "He actually likes a human...would have sounded impossible a little while ago."

Ariel smiled, grabbing Flounder's fins "Yeah, a while ago I wouldn't have believed it myself. We've all come so far."

"Yeah," Flounder said, a smile on his face, as he turned slowly to look at the sun. "Ariel," he said sadly, "It's sunset, I have to go home."

"Oh," She sighed, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear, "sunset...that's right."

"I don't wanna go Ariel."

"I know, I don't want you to go either." Ariel admitted, tickling Flounder's fins, "but I should be going too, Grim will be wondering where I am. He told me that tonight, he wanted me back to the castle by five."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he was a bit mad when Eric and I snuck out of the castle the other night to go and take a walk." Ariel laughed at the memory of Grim in his nightshirt and a sleeping cap, tapping his foot in frustration as he saw the prince and his fiancee enter the castle at one in the morning, trailing sand and water.

"Even on land your getting into trouble, eh Ariel?" Flounder laughed at his best friend, thankful that she hadn't lost her adventurous spirit.

"I'm always getting into trouble, just the thing that these people probably want in a Queen, right?" Ariel sighed.

"It doesn't matter what they want Ariel, it's what Eric wants that matters." Flounder stated.

Ariel smiled, her face lighting up, "that's right, I was supposed to meet Eric inside, I'm probably late. Thanks Flounder." She finished, picking her friend up and giving him a kiss. "Tell everyone that I say hi, ok?"

"I promise." Flounder said, taking one last look at Ariel, before reluctantly diving beneath the turquoise waves.

Tracing small circles in the sand with her index finger, Ariel stared out at the sea. The golden sun was setting, leaving an orange glow on the water. She still had a hard time watching the sun set, for every time that it did, she could hear Ursula's mocking voice, "Before the sun sets on the third day."

Shuddering at the memory, Ariel lifted herself up onto her feet and began walking back to the castle.

Inside, Eric sat in his room, wondering where Ariel was. She was supposed to meet him a half an hour ago. He was sure that he had told her six o'clock. Maybe she was downstairs. Standing up, Eric exited his room, and began ascending the staircase downstairs. Walking out into the entryway, he saw Carlotta and Grimsby talking.

"Grim, have you seen Ariel?" He asked curiously.

Grim turned around and stared at Eric, a blank look on his face, "Indeed I have not Eric. Miss Ariel seems to have a mind of her own after all."

"Carlotta?" Eric questioned.

"Sorry Eric, haven't seen Ariel since she went outside with Max this morning."

"Well, I'm gonna go and look for her." Eric said as he turned on his heels to leave the entryway. Walking past the kitchen, Eric peeked in, not knowing exactly why Ariel would be in there, but wanting to check anyway. Inside, he saw Louie cutting something up, blood splattered all over his apron. Eric groaned at the site. It was times like this that he was happy about becoming a vegetarian.

Quickly walking past the kitchen, Eric entered the dining hall. Empty, again. Where could she be? Just then, out of nowhere, Eric turned around to see Ariel running at him full speed, her head turned the other direction, looking behind her.

"Ariel!" Eric cried as she came running right into him, not even knowing that he had been standing there. Wobbling slightly, Eric caught Ariel in his arms and tried to steady himself. Once he had regained his wind, he spoke, "Ariel, what were you doing."

"Oh," Ariel stammered, completely embarrassed, "Well, I, I was talking to Flounder...and then he had to go home, so I was coming home, and I knew that I was late, so I started running...that's when I hit you. I was looking at the clock when...I hit you."

The look on Eric's face was one of complete amusement. He loved how there was never a dull moment with Ariel. Her free spirited and innocent ideals made him laugh. "Don't worry about it, Ariel. No harm done."

Ariel smiled, and Eric felt his heart leap up in his chest, "Well, we'd better get going." Eric said.

"Where?" Ariel asked, raising an eyebrow. After a moment of silence and a secretive look from Eric, she continued, "You're not gonna tell me - Are you?"

"Nope." He laughed.

"Ok then, I guess I'll just follow you then. Right?"

"Right."

* * *

So there you have it, Chapter One. Just a sweet introduction chapter to get the ball rolling. So what did you think?

There will be plenty more action and romance to come, as the story really unfolds.


	2. Boy Soaks Girl

**Title:** Entangled Souls

**Title:** Entangled Souls

**Author:** Brighteyes88

**Rated:** PG/PG-13

**Summary:** Ariel and Eric are happily engaged. But what happens when Ariel is forced to go back to the sea? What happens when someone from her past comes to claim her as his own? And what will happen to Eric back on land, while in the presence of a persistent princess?

**Authors Note: **As promised, I finally finished the next chapter – so I really hope you all like it! Also, I'm really flattered by your reviews; I just love receiving them, so please keep me posted on what you think of my story!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Boy Soaks Girl**

"Where are we going?" Ariel asked for about the millionth time. It was frustrating, not being able to see a single thing in front of her face, due to the blindfold that Eric had insisted she wear.

"Ariel." Eric sighed, as he swerved her to left, leading her to her surprise, "I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I'm not gonna tell you."

"Eric," She moaned, upset that he wasn't giving in. She had never been good with surprises. She loved them, yes, but she had never been, and probably never would be patient enough to endure them.

"_Ariel_." He moaned back, mimicking her tone.

"Oh Eric, stop acting like such a... _boy_." Ariel groaned.

Eric laughed, "You forget - _dear_ - I am a boy."

"_Ha ha ha_, Eric." Ariel retorted, "You are _so_ funny." She put special emphasis on the word so.

"I know."

Finally, after what had seemed like forever, Eric stopped pushing her forward. Instead, he gained a tight grip on her shoulders and spoke, "Ok Ariel, we're finally here - alright. You happy?"

"Ehh!" She cried happily as she clapped her hand together, feeling Eric lift his hands off her shoulders and begin undoing the bandana in front of her eyes. At first she saw nothing but the red cloth, then the moon, followed by some trees, and finally the lagoon.

"Oh Eric." Ariel sighed, placing her hands over her mouth. "It's so beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it." Eric smiled.

"I love it." She said looking at the elaborate setting in front of her. She was standing on the dock of the very lagoon that she and Eric had their first date. Set before her was the exact rowboat, in it a basket of food.

Flinging her arms around Eric's neck, Ariel sighed, "You did all this for me?"

Placing his forehead to Ariel's Eric replied, "Of course I did, after all, you are the most important person in my life."

"Oh Eric."

Brushing a strand of red hair from Ariel's eyes, Eric continued, "Yeah, well I wanted to do something special for you. I though that you would love to come back here."

"I'm so happy to be back here." Ariel smiled broadly.

"I know, me too. And I especially love it because it puts about five miles between us and every other living person. No Grim, no Carlotta, no Max, and no servants." Eric announced, thrilled by the very notion of a night alone with Ariel.

"Oh, it's so wonderful." Ariel sighed dreamily. She couldn't possibly imagine a better night; her and Eric, all alone on their lagoon. It was all just so surreal. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that she was actually here, on land, with him.

Suddenly, Ariel felt herself lift up, Eric's strong arms wrapping around her, as he picked her up and stepped into the boat, gently placing her across from himself.

"Thank you." Ariel said politely, but dramatically.

"Your very welcome." Eric replied.

Pushing the boat out into the lagoon, Eric began to row into the middle of the water. Ariel loved to watch Eric row, she had loved it when he had first taken her out on the water. She liked to watch the way his muscles tensed and relaxed with every stroke. Once they were finally a good ways into the lagoon, Eric placed the rows off to the side of the boat. Looking over at Ariel, he saw her dip her hand into the deep blue water, reveling in the feeling of the cold liquid against her warm skin.

"Ariel?" Her head snapped up, her eyes now focused on Eric.

"Yes." She replied, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that you look really beautiful tonight."

"Oh," Ariel blushed, "...You tell me that every night."

"Because it's true." Eric smiled, making Ariel's cheeks become even redder. "So," He said, changing the subject, "what did you and Flounder talk about today?"

Ariel's face immediately lit up, "I told him all about us getting married - He's so happy for us."

"That's great. So was he surprised?" Eric asked, leaning against the back of the boat.

"No, not at all, he knew that it would happen eventually. But he did have a fascination with my ring." She said, lifting her hand up so that the sparkling diamond gleamed against the dark scenery. She laughed, "He was a bit nervous though, wondering if Daddy knew."

"Well, there was **no way **that I was going to ask you without talking to your father first." Eric gulped, thinking of what could have happened had he not asked the sea King for his daughter's hand.

Ariel giggled, "I know, Flounder said the same thing, he said that Daddy would have blasted you into a hundred tiny pieces."

"Well then," Eric said happily, "Good thing I asked him, huh?"

"Very good." Ariel laughed, "I could just imagine him doing to you what he did to your statue."

Eric groaned, "Don't mention the **statue**." He remembered it well enough without reminders. Grimsby had unveiled the horrid thing on the night of his eighteenth birthday three months earlier. There were so many thoughts going through his head at that time, and none of them good. It was true that it did have his face, but the pose was definitely not his! For goodness sakes, Max even growled at it, it was so horrible. "I'm glad that thing is gone now. Your father didn't know it then, but he was doing me a favor." Ariel had told him the whole story about her grotto.

"Well, I thought it was beautiful." Ariel admitted.

"Oh Ariel," Eric laughed, "_How_ could you?"

"Well, it was modeled after you." She said sweetly, tucking her chin in.

Eric smiled, "Thank you Ariel - But _nothing_ is **ever **gonna change my mind about that thing."

"I know." Ariel said, "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Me...stubborn?"

"Yes." She shook her head.

"Oh, no, no, no missy." Eric laughed, "You are _far_ more stubborn than me."

Ariel stuck her tongue out. "That's what you think, mister."

"I speak for everyone."

Oh, no he didn't! Ariel put her hand in the lagoon, scooping some water up, and flinging it at an unsuspecting Eric, drenching his hair in water.

Startled, Eric flinched and shot up, his hair dripping wet, and plastered to his forehead. Ruffling his hair so that it was out of his eyes, Eric scooped up some water and threw it on Ariel.

The water hit Ariel straight in the face, flattening her bangs to her head. "Oh.." She said, her voice full of both fun and fury, "You asked for it." Both her hands immediately darted to the water, as did Eric's as they began to fling water back and forth, drenching one another.

"Oh no you don't!"

"How dare you!"

"Oh, you're in for it now!"

"You're not getting away!"

Water went flying everywhere, each and every direction, spurts of water went soaring. The boat bobbed up and down in the water, causing some to spill over the sides and into the body.

Once both of them were adequately wet, the fighting stopped. Ariel was the first to speak. "Alright then, so do we have a truest?" She asked, pushing back a clump of wet hair.

Eric looked at her, trying to read her face, a suspicious look on his own, "Truest."

"Ok, good, cause I'm starving." Ariel said, her hands scrambling for the basket of food, which was snatched away by Eric before she could grab it. "Hmph..." She pouted, "No fair."

"Now, now." Eric said, "Pouting will get you nowhere."

"Ok then." Ariel smiled brilliantly, a devious look crossing her face. "Can I please have some food - Eric." She whispered, placing her had behind his neck.

Eric's voice caught in his throat as Ariel's face drew nearer to his, her hand urging his face forward. Her lips just inches away from his, she spoke again, "please."

Their breath mingled as they sat staring at one another, just centimeters away now. Ariel could feel the tingle of Eric's lips lightly brushing up against hers, and for a moment, she almost lost control of the situation. Recovering, she pulled her head back a bit and looked into Eric's deep, blue eyes, "please." She mumbled.

"Fine." Eric said, placing his hand on her face and pulling her in for a kiss.

Ariel could feel the butterflies in her stomach erupt as she deepened their kiss. She loved Eric so much, every time that he was near, she could feel her nerves twitch, and her childhood giggles resurface.

Once they had broken apart from one another, Eric leaned back again, handing Ariel the basket of food. "There. _Happy_?"

"Very - _Aren't you_?" She smiled innocently.

"Very." He smiled back. "Oh," He said when he saw Ariel begin unpacking the food, "I thought that you would want some of that seaweed salad stuff that your so nuts about, so I put that in there. And then there's also sandwiches, and bread, and absolutely no fish." He smiled.

Ariel looked back at him, her face alight with happiness. Even drenched in water, her hair sopping wet and her clothes droopy, she still looked radiant to Eric. "Aw, thank you Eric. You really have no idea how much it means to me that you make sure I don't have to see or eat dead fish." She smiled brilliantly.

"Well," Eric said, grabbing Ariel's hand, "I wanted to make sure that you would never have to see anything like that again. Plus, just knowing that for you, a dead fish is like a dead human to me, it kinda grossed me out to be honest." He admitted. "I mean, just the very idea of seeing someone eat one of your own kind makes me sick for you."

"That's so sweet." Ariel cooed, "But you didn't have to become a vegetarian yourself."

"I know." Eric said, "but I thought it was only right. I mean after all, you are going to be my wife." Both he and Ariel smiled at the statement, "So it would be wrong of me to eat my wife's people. I mean think about it."

"I guess you do have a point." Ariel said, "but I still think it's so sweet."

"Well, if I could, I would ban all seafood from my entire kingdom. But unfortunately, I only got as far as banning it from the castle." He shrugged.

"Well, that's good enough for me." Ariel said, placing her hand on top of his.

Once the two had finished eating, Eric began to row back to shore, his gaze transfixed on Ariel.

All of a sudden, a devious look crossed Ariel's face, causing Eric to raise an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?"

"Well," Ariel said, "I was thinking..." She dipped her hand in the water, "that you're looking pretty dry." The water flew from her hand into her fiance's face.

Once the water had hit his face, Eric gave Ariel a glare, "Oh, now you're in for it!" Lunging at Ariel, Eric fastened his arms around her petite waste, much to her dismay.

"Let me go!" She laughed, her limbs flailing.

"Oh no." Eric laughed, standing up, his young girlfriend wrapped in his arms, "This is goodbye Ariel." He finished, holding her out over the water.

"Eric..." Ariel moaned, "You wouldn't."

"Oh," He looked into her eyes, "I would."

Assuming a death grip on the boy, Ariel refused to let go. "NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!" Eric cried one last time, before releasing his grip on Ariel, whose thin frame began to fall, but not before grabbing a hold of him. Within an instant, they were both in the water.

Her head breaking through to the surface, Ariel gasped, "Eric?" He was nowhere to be seen.

"Eric?" She called again. Just then, she felt a tug at her leg and she went under once more.

Shocked, she kicked her way back up to the surface, where she saw Eric, a cunning grin spread across his handsome face.

"Oh you!" Ariel jumped at him, dragging him under the water.

* * *

Well, there's Chapter Two! I hope that you liked it, and I'm sorry it took so long to update, I promise I'll have the next chapter up faster this time!

Please, let me know what you thought - as I have said before, I love recieving reviews and responses from my readers!


	3. The Beginning of the Storm

**Title:** Entangled Souls

**Author:** Brighteyes88

**Rated:** PG/PG-13

**Summary:** Ariel and Eric are happily engaged. But what happens when Ariel is forced to go back to the sea? What happens when someone from her past comes to claim her as his own? And what will happen to Eric back on land, while in the presence of a persistent princess?

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone. I'm really glad that you all liked chapter two. I' happy to say that I was able to finish this chapter a bit faster, and I'm happy about the way it turned out. So, getting to the point, keep me posted on what you think, especially on this chapter because I feel it's a very vital piece of the storyline.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Beginning of the Storm

"Shhh" Eric spun around and lifted his finger to his lips, begging Ariel to silence herself. "Ariel stop laughing."

"I'm try..." she giggled, her hand shooting over her mouth. Slowly lifting it up off her lips, she whispered, "I'm trying."

"Good." Eric turned to her and grinned, his hair plastered to his forehead with water, which was still dripping off the black ends.

Tip toeing wordlessly up to the castle's back door, Eric grabbed the door handle, ever so quietly twisting the nob and opening the door. As he slowly pushed it open, the hinges squeaked. Of course! Within a second of opening the door, he could feel Ariel pressed up against his back, her small hands gripping his shoulders, and her chin nuzzled against his neck.

Laughing silently, he turned around and whispered as softly as his voice would allow, "Scared?"

She just crinkled her nose and shook her head, trying to act brave. Eric thought she looked so cute when she tried to be courageous. "Ok then - follow me."

Taking small steps ahead into the pitch-black dark, Ariel had no clue where she was going. Reaching out in front of her, she could feel Eric, so she took her hand, and brushed it down his arm until she had a hold of his hand. "You lead."

With Ariel's small hand in his, Eric began to maneuver his way through the dining hall and into the entryway. Thank goodness he knew this castle so well, after so many years of sneaking out at night to go and sit by the ocean, he had become an expert at silently exiting and reentering the pitch black halls of his home.

"Eric." Ariel's voice cracked through the darkness, as she tugged on the boy's hand. "my shoes, they're making noise." She took another step forward, trying to show Eric what she meant, and sure enough, the girl's shoes lightly echoed against the marble floor.

"So take 'em off."

"Oh, ok." The girl replied, reaching down and pulling off her heels. Once she had them in her hand, she squeezed the hand of the boy, and they continued.

Winding their way through the hallways, and trying to keep from giggling or slipping, Eric and Ariel came upon the entrance to the main wing. "Ok," Eric whispered, squeezing Ariel's hand, "I'll help you get to your room, and then I'm gonna go down to mine."

She shook her head in response, causing beads of water to fling from her hair onto the boy's face. "Sorry."

He smiled, pulling her hand as he led her in the direction of her bedroom. Once they had finally reached the French doors to Ariel's quarters, Eric spoke, "Alright, here we are. I'll see you in the morning."

As he began to walk in the other direction, Ariel could feel her hand slipping out of his, and gripped it tightly, pulling him back to her for a kiss. Her back pressed up against the door, she could feel her heart begin to race. When, she and Eric broke apart, she lightly brushed his wet hair from his eyes, and gazed into them, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Smiling, Ariel opened her doors, taking one last look at Eric before walking in. She turned her head around as she entered, only to scream, "Eric!"

Eric bolted into her room, grabbing a hold of her protectively, only to immediately relax with frustration. "Grimsby?"

Grim stood in the center of Ariel's room, a candle in his hand, and his arms crossed. "Why good evening Eric." he tapped his foot on the floor in frustration. "And, just what are you doing?"

Eric raised an eyebrow. He was more than a little shocked to see Grim in his fiancee's bedroom, wearing his night shirt and cap.

Stroking Ariel's red hair, he replied, "Um...actually Grim, I should be asking you that."

"And why ever so?"

"Well..." Eric looked from Grim to Ariel, and then back, "For starters, you're in Ariel's room, and well, your wearing your nightgown."

Grim gave Eric an irritated look, "For the one hundredth time Eric, it is not a nightgown. Will you please stop calling it that."

"Sure thing Grim." Eric smiled deviously, before straightening his face and continuing. "So what are you doing in here?"

"I am in here because you and Ariel didn't come home tonight."

"Grim, we did come home - We're here." Eric retorted.

Grim pulled up his sleeve and glanced at his watch, "No Eric, it is half passed one, which makes it morning."

"Oh come on Grim." Eric said, placing his hand on his forehead, "We're here aren't we?"

Grim stood completely still, a blank look on his wrinkled face.

"Grim?" Ariel questioned, fully aware that some type of reprimanding was to follow.

"Yes Eric, you are here, but you are here late." Ariel laced her fingers with Eric's and squeezed his hand reassuringly, knowing how much he hated it when Grim reprimanded him.

"But Grim..." Ariel began, only to be cut off by the elderly man.

"Oh no, Miss Ariel, not this time...Don't you see, Eric is the only heir to this kingdom, and whether he likes it or not, he is going to be more responsible."

"Grim..."

"No Eric - You must see how you worry us all. I mean, you were gone all night. It's our job to worry about you - and even if it wasn't, we would still worry." He wrinkled his nose, "And just look at yourself...you're soaking wet!"

"We had an accident." Ariel sighed, steeping in front of Eric.

"Yes," Grim said, eyeing her up and down, "I can see that."

"Grim, I'm sorry." Eric sighed, pulling Ariel a step back, "But you know, you didn't have to wait for us to get back."

Grim smiled, "Well, I do tend to worry, and poor Carlotta was also quite nervous when you two didn't come home, so I told her I would wait up."

"Well, why in my room?" Ariel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because my dear, I knew that Eric would escort you here."

"Oh."

"Now please," Grim sighed, an exasperated look on his face, "Clean yourselves up, and get some sleep."

"Ok." Ariel and Eric replied in unison. Ariel snuggled up against Eric as she watched Grim exit the room.

"Oh, and by the way," They heard Grim's voice coming from the hallway, "you have some seaweed wrapped around your ankle, Ariel my dear."

Ariel giggled and looked up at Eric, who bent down and pulled the seaweed off her leg, dropping it to the ground, where it fell with a sloppy splat.

"Arista, give me the shell band!"

"Why don't you get one for yourself Adella?"

"Because," The mermaid smiled, "I like that one, and it matches with my shells."

Her sister gave her a glare, "Well, then why don't I just_ give _it to you."

"That would be _nice_." Adella smiled sarcastically.

"Oh please you two," Attina interjected, "just give her the shell band, Arista. It does match with her shells," she noted, "And plus, you already did your hair."

"Fine." Arista sighed, handing the shell head band to her sister.

Andrina, who was sitting at the vanity glanced back at her sisters and spoke, "Alana, why don't you use the pearls today, they'd look pretty."

"Ok, thanks." The young mermaid smiled, wrapping a string of pearls around her silky hair.

Suddenly, the seaweed on the other side of the coral bed began to rustle, and Aquata popped through, "Girls," She exclaimed, excitedly, "Please hurry up, Father wants us outside so that we can greet Prince Kallon."

Sitting just outside, the King waited, with Sebastian at his side, for the arrival of an old friend. "Sebastian, is everything ready for his arrival."

"Of course Your Majesty." His most trusted crustacean replied.

"Wonderful." Triton smiled, as he spotted the approaching carriage of the Arctician Prince.

Once the conch had made a complete stop in front of the Sea King, an octopus swam over to the door, and unlatched it, allowing the Prince and his son to swim out.

"Triton." The merman greeted happily, upon spotting his dearest friend, "How are you?"

"I'm great Kallon. Just great." The Sea King replied as he hugged his friend. "You remember Sebastian?" Triton said, motioning to the crab.

"Of course. Sebastian."

"Good to see you again Your Highness." The crab bowed.

"And you remember my son, Angelo." Kallon said, urging his son forward out of the conch.

Triton smiled, "Why yes I do."

"How nice to see you again, Your Majesty." The young merman greeted, bowing to the King.

"_Dad_?"

"Oh," The Prince replied, "and my daughter Nixie, of course."

"How could I forget." Triton said as the teenager exited the conch.

"How do you do?" She asked politely as she swam out.

"Wonderful. Oh, well come inside and I'll get you something to eat." Triton said, ushering them through the palace doors. "You must be exhausted from the journey."

"Indeed." Kallon replied as he swam through the doors.

Once inside the palace, The Prince and his children went to their rooms to freshen up, and then met the Sea King and his lovely daughters in the dining hall for dinner.

"It's so nice to see you again Your Highness." Adella smiled at Prince Kallon.

"Why thank you my dear." The elderly man smiled at the young mermaid, "I'm so happy to be back."

"Well, it is great to have you here." Triton said, taking a bite of kelp.

"Yes... it's so nice here in Atlantica, I tried to convince father to come here for holiday." Nixie said as she looked up from her plate.

"Yeah, I love it here." Aquata said to the other mermaid, "You should see all that we've done with the place. Father has been letting us decorate the palace a bit, and it really looks stunning."

"Ah, yes," Triton laughed, "You know how girls are."

"Do I _ever_." Kallon laughed, looking over at his daughter.

"Oh _come on_," Nixie sighed, "I am not that bad."

Angelo choked on his kelp, "Not _that_ bad?"

"Angelo please." His sister said dramatically.

"Your Majesty," the young merman began, a smile on his face, "I'm sure you can appreciate what it's like to live with nothing but girls."

Triton laughed, "I'd say I can. These girls are more than I can handle. Always getting into trouble."

"Well," Angelo said, looking around the table, "You can probably understand better than anybody...I couldn't imagine living with seven girls." He looked around the table. There was his father, the Sea King, his sister Nixie, Adella, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, and Alana. No Ariel? Where was Ariel?

"Um..." The merman sighed, a look of confusion on his face, "You Majesty, where's Ariel?"

"Ah, that's right, I knew something was missing," Kallon laughed, "Where is the rambunctious mermaid?"

Triton's expression went blank. What was he going to say? "Oh, Ariel is out for the night." He said, deciding that it was not the time to address the subject matter of his daughter and her human love.

"Oh." Angelo replied, apparently satisfied with the King's answer.

"So," Attina said, trying to sway the conversation away from a topic that involved humans. "How are things down in Arctica."

"Awful." Nixie said with a mouth full of food.

"Nixie's right," Angelo replied, actually agreeing with his sister, "The other day one of our own was snared by a human net - she was nearly killed."

"No!" Alana sighed, raising her hand to her mouth. "What happened?"

Attina glared at Alana, her look saying 'I was trying to get away from the human subject.'

Catching her sister's stare, Alana mouthed "I'm sorry."

"Well," Kallon begun, "A young mermaid - I'd say she was about twenty or so - in our beautiful kingdom - was swimming up by the surface a few days ago, and that's when she was snared."

Triton gave his friend a knowing glance, still not thrilled with humans himself. "How awful."

Kallon nodded, "It was awful. She was trapped for hours, and badly injured. The humans hoisted her on deck and treated her like an animal. She was able to leap off the side of the boat though."

Angelo shook his head, "Those barbarians."

His father sighed, "Yes, son, they are barbarians. In fact, Triton, she wasn't the only one to be taken. There are some that have been missing and haven't yet returned."

Triton could feel his hatred for humans come rushing back to the surface. How could they treat the merpeople that way? This was a race of highly intelligent, thinking, breathing, living beings, who deserved to be treated as such! "It's an outrage!"

"I agree completely." Kallon said. "Now the last thing I want is for something like that to happen to my children. When I heard about that young mermaid, I just pictured my Nixie...This has to stop."

Triton shook his head in agreement, thinking about Ariel...and then about Eric. Why couldn't all humans be like him. That boy cared about Ariel's people, and wanted to keep them safe just as bad as she did, because he truly loved her.

Once dinner had ended, Triton said goodnight to his guests, for it was growing very late, and left them for the evening. Sitting in his room, he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Daddy it's me." Aquata called from the opposite end of the door.

"Come in dear."

"Hi Daddy." She said as she swam up to her father.

Triton wrapped his arms around the girl, "Oh, I just don't know what to think anymore."

"I know." Aquata sighed, "but lying is definitely not going to get us anywhere."

"What do you mean?" Triton asked, knowing full well, but hoping that his daughter would drop the subject.

"I mean about Ariel." She said, her voice full of wisdom beyond her years. "You know that you can't hide it...why didn't you just tell them?"

Triton laughed, although it was not a laugh of happiness, rather one of pressure and uncertainty, "What was I supposed to say...Oh yes, my daughter rescued a human from drowning and fell madly in love with him. Then she went to Ursula. You remember _Ursula_, don't you? Yes, well, she went to Ursula and traded her stunning voice for a pair of _human legs_. Now, needless to say I knew nothing about this, until I couldn't find my daughter.

So anyway, she was living up on land, with no voice, chasing after this human, Price Eric. Well, the deal she made with Ursula entailed that Eric kiss my Ariel before the sun set on her third day as a human... So she and Eric went through all kinds of strange happening, thanks to Ursula and her eels, and what wound up happening is _very_ interesting, you see, Ariel was just about to kiss the Prince - who by the way was about to marry Ursula in disguise - who had hypnotized him, using my baby's voice.

So Ariel and Eric were about to kiss when, _wouldn't you know it_, the sun set. So Ursula took her and dragged her off the ship and into the ocean. So now Ursula had Ariel, who was once again a mermaid, and had signed a contract with her, to loose her soul, should she and Eric not kiss a kiss of true love. So in order to save my daughter, I agree to switch places with her. Well, then Ursula had my Trident, and I shrunk and withered. It was then that she grew to massive size and tried to kill my Ariel.

Eric also came back to save Ariel, and they wound up being separated in the raging storm that Ursula had created. So then, Ariel was at the bottom of a whirlpool, being shot at by Ursula, when Eric steered a boat into her, piercing her with its sharp pointed edge. So I was able to see just how much Ariel loved this boy, and how much he loved her, so I made her human so she could be with him. And that leaves us where we are today. Ariel is now engaged to said human, and they are going to get married... **on land**."

Once her father had finished his narrative, Aquata glanced up, "Daddy, I don't know how they'll react, but I do know that eventually the truth will come out...whether you tell them or not."

* * *

So - what did you all think??? I would love to know, so please drop me a review. I'm very curious as to your reactions, comments, and ideas regarding this chapter.

Thanks!


	4. Land Princess

**Title:** Entangled Souls 

**Author:** Brighteyes88

**Rated:** PG/PG-13

**Summary:** Ariel and Eric are happily engaged. But what happens when Ariel is forced to go back to the sea? What happens when someone from her past comes to claim her as his own? And what will happen to Eric back on land, while in the presence of a persistent princess?

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone. I'm really glad that you all liked chapter three. I have been so busy lately that I honestly forgot to update. Life has been hectic, but I felt so bad about the lack of updates that I wrote a nice, long chapter for you all to enjoy. So what are you waiting for? Get reading!

**Chapter Four:** **Land Princess **

"_No, no, no_." Arabella sighed breathily as she watched the servants attempt to hang the portrait that her father had recently commissioned. "That's not straight." She complained, tilting her head to the side as she looked at the face staring back at her.

The girl in the portrait was breathtakingly beautiful, not just your average beauty, but a vision of elegance and youthful vigor. She was more than lovely, she was stunning. Her hair laid over her shoulders in a gentle wave that reached her lower back. The color was mahogany brown with an amber sheen. Her slender body was draped in a champagne colored gown that accentuated her lovely figure, and the low cut v-neck revealed her skin to be pale as porcelain, and flawless as a diamond. Her chocolate eyes sparkled, and her plum painted lips curled into a small grin that lit up her lovely face.

"Miss," one of the female servants called, interrupting her from behind with a tap on the shoulder, "Your father requests you presence."

"Oh," Arabella sighed, taking one last look at the portrait before turning on her heels and following the elderly woman.

"That sure is a lovely picture Princess." The woman commented with a smile, as she continued to guide the young girl down the hall.

"Thank you, father thinks so too." She responded with a smile of her own.

The woman placed a hand on Arabella's shoulder, "It sure does bring out your features, that portrait." She sighed, "I just can't believe you've _really_ grown up that much - You look like a real woman."

Arabella stopped and turned to the woman, "Thank you Amelia."

"Your welcome, Miss. I just, I can't believe sometimes that you've gotten _so big_. I remember when you were a baby." Amelia laughed at the memory of Arabella crawling around the floor as a toddler.

"I know, me too."

When they had finally reached the King's study, Amelia smiled at her young benefactress and politely dismissed herself.

"Daddy?" The girl spoke, her voice a hoarse whisper.

The older man turned around with a smile, "Come in, come in." He waved her to enter.

"Amelia told me that you wanted to see me." She announced as she stepped forward into the study.

"Yes, yes, yes." The King said happily as he picked up some maps and tucked them beneath his arm, quickly scurrying over to his desk. "I just got news today from Cerulean Cove."

Arabella's heart skipped a beat. "_Cerulean Cove_." She echoed her father's words, hardly able to believe that she was even speaking them. The name was so familiar, but yet so distant. It seemed like forever since she had spoken the seaside Kingdom's name.

"That's right!" Her father exclaimed happily, banging his hand down on his desk.

"What did it say!?" Arabella questioned, filled with excitement.

Her father simply gave her a smile, "Well, it says that we're going to have some company."

* * *

Eric ran down the stairs, shaking off sleep with a wobble of his head. He rubbed his eyes as he walked, narrowly hitting Carlotta, who was bustling upstairs with a basket full of Ariel's clean clothes. 

"Morning dear." Carlotta greeted, ruffling Eric's hair.

"Hey Carlotta." He smiled, hopping off the stairwell and heading towards the kitchen, hoping to find Ariel there. She had made it a customary routine to help Louie with breakfast whenever she could.

Eric slowly opened the door, and smiled, when he saw Ariel, sitting on the cooking counter, with a spatula in her hand, leaning over and watching Louie make muffins. Both of them seemed to be so enrapt with the muffin making, that they didn't even notice Eric had entered.

Ariel leaned her head down near the bowl, as Louie continued to stir the batter, both of them humming together as he worked. Ariel smiled and lifted the spatula to her lips, taking a small lick of batter. "That's fabulous." She laughed, patting Louie on the back.

"Vous remercier Ariel mon cher." He smiled up at her, locating Eric out of the corner of his eye. "Eric."

Ariel's head shot up when she heard his name. "Eric!" She laughed, hopping off the counter and running up to the boy. She embraced him warmly and hugged him tight.

"Good morning." Eric chuckled. "Why are you so happy?"

Ariel smiled, "You mean _other_ than because you're here?"

Eric gave her a suspicious look, "Well - yes, _other_ than that."

"Well, I'm happy because today you are going to teach me how to swim." She beamed up at him, a pleading look in her eyes. "Please."

Eric just laughed, "Ok, I guess that I'm teaching you to swim then."

Ariel flung her arms around Eric's neck and pecked his cheek. "Oh, Eric - thank you!"

Eric stumbled backwards from the force with which the girl had launched herself at him, and once he regained his breath, he replied, "Your welcome, now go get dressed."

* * *

Ariel emerged from the castle in a lovely, one-piece, white bathing suit, with her flaming red hair tied back in a loose French braid. She was so excited to learn how to swim with her legs. When she was a mermaid, she had taken swimming for granted, but she learned quickly that swimming in the human world was much different than swimming as a mermaid. 

She had begged Eric many a time to take her out and teach her to swim, but each and every time, she was unsuccessful. Today, she was going to do it. She knew somehow that today was the day she would regain her swimming ability.

Eric sat outside on the sand in his usual attire. He was tracing small circles in it, when Max bounded back towards him with the stick he had just retrieved.

"Good boy, Max." Eric praised the dog as he rubbed the back of its ears. "Ok," the boy laughed as Max slobbered all over his face, "Go get it." He launched the stick out into the water once more.

Turning his head towards the castle, Eric could see Ariel running towards him, her vibrant hair blowing in the wind. She was absolutely gorgeous! Eric just smiled, admiring her beauty as she drew nearer.

"Eric!" He could hear her shout as a huge smile spread across her face, and she waved frantically at him.

Once Ariel had finally reached Eric, she fell down in the sand next to him giggling as he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and gave her a kiss.

Once they had broken apart, Ariel looked up into Eric's eyes, "You ready?"

"I guess so." he replied smiling back, "...I still don't see how a former _mermaid_ can't swim."

Ariel laughed, "you did say _former mermaid_."

"Yes."

"Well, that's all going to change today." Ariel announced with pride.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

Ariel looked at him with false frustration, "Of course I'm sure - Why, do you doubt my swimming abilities?"

"_Never_." The boy laughed, "but I do doubt your ability not to be so stubborn."

Ariel crossed her arms and pursed her lips, "I'm not talking to you."

Eric stroked her arm reassuringly, "Oh, come on."

She turned to him and broke out into laugher, unable to keep a straight face any longer. "I am not that stubborn - Why do you always call me stubborn?"

"What!?" Eric laughed hysterically, "_Why_ do I call you stubborn? - are you _**kidding**_?"

Ariel grimaced.

"Maybe because **you are**!" Eric spat.

"I **am not**!"

"Yes **you are**!"

"No **I'm not**!"

"_Yes_ - **You are**!"

"Give me _one_ example!" Ariel said in the heat of her frustration, regretting her decision to ask the second after the words had flown from her mouth.

"Hmph..." Eric pretended to contemplate, "Oh yes - How about _last time_ I tried to teach you to swim. You wanted to prove to me so bad that you could do it, so you swam out into the water, and attempted to stay a float. - You nearly drowned yourself to prove a point. - And this was all after I had told you not to, _remember_?"

Ariel looked confused, "No, no I don't remember." She stared at Eric blankly.

He responded by giving her an equally blank stare, until a smile began to tug at the end of her lips. "You _don't_ remember?"

"No." She responded quickly, trying to suppress laughter.

"_Really_?"

"No...no I don't." She couldn't take his look any longer, and broke out laughing, burying her head in Eric's shoulder. "I don't." She laughed one last time.

"I know - _Sure_ you don't." Eric responded, laughing as well as he stroked the girls hair.

After calming themselves down, Eric and Ariel had resolved to get in the water. Eric stood in the water, waist deep, as Ariel stood on the shore, looking directly at him.

"It's not going to bite you, Ariel." Eric laughed as he waved for her to get into the ocean.

"I know that, silly." Ariel shook her head as she placed one foot in the water. Somehow, when you were human, the water always seemed colder.

Once she had actually entered the water, she could feel the waves gently lift her body up and down. She really did love the ocean. Standing the water, and looking down as the turquoise waves lapped up against her small waist, she felt at ease. Standing in the ocean felt like being with an old friend, every wave seemed to hug her body with welcome and warmth.

Reaching out, Ariel grabbed Eric's hand, and he looked at her with a loving gaze. "You can do this."

"I know I can." She smiled.

* * *

"Good afternoon Grimsby, my dear fellow." A portly man greeted the bean pole of an advisor with a smack on the back. 

Grim stumbled forward, and adopted his usual tone of calm bore. "Yes it is. How may I help you Desmond?"

"Well," The man rubbed his mustache, "You can give this to Eric." His thick Scottish accent finished the thought.

Grim reached his had out and grabbed the envelope that the stout man had just produced. "Thank you."

"Of course." The man smiled, releasing the envelope.

Grim looked at him with puzzlement, "So this is from King Albert then?"

"That it is." Desmond announced. "I believe that he wants to have the Prince over for the signing of that treaty they been talking about over in the West."

"Ah," Grim said, familiar with the subject Desmond spoke of, "Well, when Eric gets back, you may give him your message. Until then, perhaps you should stay here."

"That's a mighty fine idea Grimsby."

Once Desmond had settled himself in, he and Grim walked into the dining hall, each taking a seat at the large table.

"Ah, this place is just as lovely as I remember." Desmonod's thick Scottish voice boomed.

"Yes," Grim said, "How long _has_ it been? - A while I do believe."

Desmond sat in thought, "Why, it's been a good two years, Grim my friend."

"Ah, so it has." Grim said, adopting a more pleasant tone. "Far too long." His mind began to overflow with memories of the last time Desmond had been at the castle.

"Aye, I think so too."

Grim smiled at Desmond and continued, "So, what has been going on over at Greyhaven?"

"Oi," Desmond laughed as he choked down one of Louie's muffins, "Too much. The King has been going on a trade rampage. I swear he wants to establish trade with every kingdom in these here parts."

"Sounds busy." Grim remarked, taking a sip of tea.

"It is - and you should see Arabella. My has she grown up." Desmond smiled, thinking of the lovely young woman.

"_Has she_ now?" Grim asked, growing more interested in the conversation.

"Aye, she has." Desmond affirmed, looking over at the older man before continuing. "She's just lovely - and every Prince near and far wants her hand."

"Do they?" Grim asked, bringing the cup to his lips once again.

"You betcha they do. She's the fairest, most beautiful lady in all the land"

"So," Grim asked, "Has she chosen a suitor?"

Desmond shook his head, "Nah, she won't have any of them, all she wants is Eric."

"No." Grim remarked, unable to believe that the girl still held her fascination with the young Prince of Cerulean Cove.

"Aye, it's the truth. She won't have any of them, all she wants is him. She talks about him all the time."

"You don't say."

"Yeah, she meets all these Princes, all great men, who would love and care for her, and treat her like the Queen she deserves to be treated like, but she finds flaw with every one - every single one, except that boy."

"_Eric_?" Grim asked, well aware of the fact.

"Aye, Eric."

A moment after Desmond had spoken his last words, the castle door burst open, and giggling traveled through all the hallways. Grim smacked himself on the forehead - not again!

"What's that?" Desmond asked.

"Eric!!!" Ariel's voice shouted, reaching Grim and Desmond within a second, and at a very high pitch.

Just then, Desmond and Grim spotted a blur of firery red pass the door way, followed by one of black. Grim knew that it was Ariel and Eric, gallivanting around like children - again.

"Eric!" Grim shouted, hoping to stop the young couple before they tore the castle apart.

Ariel darted past one of the servants, who stared at her with amusement. Ariel smiled at her before taking off in a hurry, with Eric right behind her.

"Get back here!" Desmond and Grim heard Eric cry from the other room.

"What's going on?" Desmond asked, a look of confusion spread across his face.

Before Grim could respond, he was hit by a bubbly red-headed girl. They both fell onto the ground with great force. The girl's wet form was spread across the floor, soaking the old man.

Ariel pushed the hair out of her eyes, and looked up at Grim apologetically. "Grim..." She began, but was interrupted by Eric.

"Grim, we are so sorry...this is all my fault, I was chasing her."

Grim glanced up at Eric, annoyance present in his stare, "Eric - please - for the one hundredth time, _be careful_."

Eric looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry - Grim are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The old man replied as the boy gave him his hand. He took it happily as Eric pulled him to his feet.

Eric glanced back down at the floor. Ariel was sprawled on the ground, soaking wet. "What about you - are you alright, Ariel?"

The girl stared up at him, her blue eyes sparkling, "I think so."

Eric smiled at her as he reached down and took her in his arms. He stroked her back, and then stared at the man standing next to Grim. His eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped, "Desmond!?"

"Aye lad, nice to see you." Desmond laughed heartily, wrapping his arms around the boy and girl.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Desmond asked, pointing to the girl in Eric's arms.

"This..." Eric stated proudly "is my fiancee, Ariel."

"You don't say!" Desmond beamed. "She is just a beauty."

Ariel blushed, "Nice to meet you."

"And you, Missy." Desmond replied, taking her hand and giving it a kiss, "That just might be the prettiest face I ever seen."

Ariel giggled, "Thank you."

"Well Eric, you done good. - The ruler of a kingdom, and this fine lass. I'd say you did a right good job."

Eric smiled looking down at Ariel, "I agree. I am very lucky. This girl means the world to me." He kissed her lovingly.

Desmond laughed, "I can see that."

"Well," Eric said, looking from Grim to Desmond, "I'll meet you down here later - I have to get her upstairs." With that, Eric turned Ariel over and flung her over his shoulder. She laughed vigorously as Eric carried her up the stairs.

Lifting her head up, she took one last look at Grim and Desmond, waving at the both. In a shaky voice, she giggled, "Ni..ce...to...meet...you." As she swayed up the stairs.


End file.
